


大腿肉

by Vulpecula_030



Category: TFfamily, TNT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 鑫霖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpecula_030/pseuds/Vulpecula_030
Summary: ooc我的。禁止上升。
Relationships: Ding Chengxin/He Junlin
Kudos: 33





	大腿肉

**Author's Note:**

> ooc我的。禁止上升。

贺峻霖的大腿肉很好捏，丁程鑫很早就知道了。

一双白嫩的腿，细，但不瘦，膝盖是小小圆圆的，膝盖往下抓住掰开能看见跟着微微分开的脚趾，膝盖往上按住揉捏能看见大腿根慢慢变红。

从贺峻霖被迫戴着栗色假发穿着碎花小裙被丁程鑫掀翻在床上那一天算起，他们之间那种心照不宣的羞耻关系已经持续了好几年。

今天也一样，放衣服的小隔间里没有开灯，丁程鑫捏着贺峻霖的下巴把大拇指插进他嘴里搅动，他自己却蹲了下去，在岔开的大腿内侧又舔又咬。

常年弹吉他的拇指十分有力，指上的茧在翻滚间用力刮擦软嫩小舌上的苔，从腿根处不断传来细微电流般的刺激，仅仅是前戏就已经让贺峻霖眼神上飘、不断有涎水从嘴角淌下来，滴进锁骨里。

有东西悄悄翘起来贴在丁程鑫侧着的脸上，丁程鑫不耐烦的拨开，站了起来。

口腔异物忽然拔了出去，贺峻霖迷茫晕红的脸抬起来看了眼比自己高半个头的哥哥，一双平时冷清的眼此刻视线迷离，而丁程鑫确信等会它就会被操得水波荡漾。

瞥了一眼，丁程鑫猛地把贺峻霖按在墙上，细瘦的手腕被举过头顶十指相扣按在窗边，两人的上半身紧紧贴在一起，像一支越界的贴面舞。

丁程鑫做爱时不喜欢讲话。那双蘸着情欲的艳丽眼睛会替他说。而今天丁程鑫的心情显然不那么好，贺峻霖原本的皮带早就被抽掉丢到不知道哪个角落，丁程鑫的大手直接伸进布料握住里面套弄，没两下就让贺峻霖缴了第一枪在他手里。

贺峻霖在奇怪的事情上总是很别扭，比如丁程鑫其实很想听他叫但他偏不叫。丁程鑫埋在颈根的嘴要比贺峻霖本人更早知道他喉咙里的动静，但他偏偏又倔强地不让它发出来。于是丁程鑫放开贺峻霖的手粗暴地握着腿根把他抬起来然后和他接吻，丁程鑫今天吸得格外用力，贺峻霖嘴唇发麻，本该出口的喘息就这么被通通吃了下去。

丁程鑫的裤子拉链早被拉开露出鼓胀大包，贺峻霖后面被大手扣着，前面又被队长兼哥哥不太符合年龄的性器凶狠抵住，刚射完的阴茎又想勃起。丁程鑫的力气很大，贺峻霖被抱起来的时候下意识盘上了他的腰，换来的是哥哥仰着头变本加厉的攫取。他被抱着亲了一会儿，两瓣嘴唇早被碾得水光淋漓，然后他落了地，丁程鑫把他放下来在一把大椅子上自己也坐下，今天的月光清澈照得丁程鑫的卷发颜色比平时更浅，而贺峻霖的手指就插在这样的弧度里，他的腿被折成一个窄窄的M型，他就像被锁在一个笼子里一样被锁在这种奇怪而无法自拔的关系里，眼前是一个相伴太久到离不开的人，是这样的良夜里他一个人的漂亮哥哥，所以他每次都没办法不答应。

丁程鑫的性器脱离束缚弹了出来，硬硬地指着贺峻霖软软的小肚子，软软地被腿根的肉夹紧。他今天没有带套，衣帽间也没有润滑剂，但他知道他可以操贺峻霖的大腿肉，他喜欢这么操他。贺峻霖练舞练软的身体被折起夹紧，很近的距离里他们互相看到眼睛，瘦瘦的M型被压得更紧，丁程鑫开始前后挺动，龟头偶尔顶到贺峻霖的下腹，留下湿湿热热的痕迹。大腿肉挤压成的通道像又滑嫩又干燥的穴，丁程鑫想象自己的阴茎在这样的穴里一进一出，记忆里栗色头发目光躲闪的少女和眼前黑发的少年逐渐重合，他们都有一双冷得要命却能被他插到泛红的眼睛，还有一双他爱死了的腿，一双他可以操到泛红的腿。

他们上身衣装革履而下身连接淫靡，贺峻霖模模糊糊想开口警告丁程鑫不要射精在他的衣服上，可他逐渐失去力气，他们的大哥白天可靠贴心但上了床就是王八蛋，总是骄纵地挑逗又恶劣地占有，贺峻霖一度认定丁程鑫做爱时不喜欢说话是为了掩盖他几年前就被夺走的撒娇尾音，好让他夜夜还能完美扮演有求必有得的那个自己。

丁程鑫又抽挺了几下他发烫的性器才放开贺峻霖的大腿，从喉间深深咽了一口气。那双刁劣狐狸眼里赤裸的性欲隐忍又满溢，贺峻霖自己也硬得要命，但他还是叹了口气俯下了身体，帮丁程鑫打出来，用肿胀的嘴和娴熟的舌。

丁程鑫射的时候贺峻霖感到一阵窒息，那些东西打在喉咙眼有部分吞下去更多被吐掉，就像这个世界一样让人沉迷又烂得要命，也像贺峻霖跟丁程鑫每一次做爱，吞掉一部分烂掉的自己再吐掉更多，他们俩就这么走过了一年又一年。


End file.
